Seasons
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Nós realizamos os seus desjos mais profundos e íntimos... Portanto, esteja à vontade para entrar e conhecer nossa vida, nosso modo de agir e pensar e também os nossos desejos...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Aqui estou eu, com mais uma fic. E muito especial... Lembram-se do aviso de algumas fics atrás de que somente escreveria quando tivesse uma inspiração muito grande ou quando quisesse homenagear alguém? Pois bem, aqui acontece as duas coisas.

Neste afinal de ano faz exatos quinze anos que comecei a escrever de fato minhas estórias, contos e fics. Então, decidi que seria bacana celebrar do jeito que sei melhor: escrevendo. Assim, esta fic surgiu e aproveitei a deixa para homenagear a todos vcs que conheci aqui no ffnet e se tornaram muito queridos. E considerem também como um presemte de natal adiantado e de aniversário atrasado para todas que já o fizeram...

Claro, começando pelas três queridas que foram as primeiras com quem fiz contato e amizade: Dama 9, Sah Rebelde e Hana – Lis. Vocês são a inspiração direta para Ingrid, Helena e Annya, respectivamente. As demais, irão aparecer ao longo da fic, que será uma espécie de "série", com enredos que se desenvolvem em um ou dois capítulos, além da história principal.

Espero que gostem e divirtam-se!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota 1: **Esta fic não tem nenhuma relação com a série "Quatro estações" que comentei na fic "Primavera", presente para Tenshiaburame.

**Nota 2: **Sempre que houver trechos em itálico na fic, são fatos ocorridos no passado, cujas lembranças correm paralelas aos eventos atuais do enredo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Prólogo**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Minhas lembranças mais remotas da infância já me levavam àquela casa, que ficava no fim da rua. Como morava em uma ladeira, então ela ficava no alto, cercada por muros altos de tijolos vermelhos, seus pesados portões de ferro eram pintados de dourado e tinham entalhes que representavam as flores, o sol raiando, flocos de neve e folhas iguais às canadenses (1). Seu jardim tinha flores de todo tipo e cor, um lago de água cristalina à direita, uma fonte de mármore à esquerda e um caminho de pedras brancas que levava à escadaria de entrada e à porta de ébano, onde havia um apanhador de sonhos dependurado sobre a sineta. A fachada era pintada de branco e azul, suas janelas tinham beirais e floreiras, e uma chaminé no telhado, de onde nunca vi sair sinal algum de fumaça. Aliás, nunca ninguém havia visto jardineiro cuidando do jardim, ou seguranças e porteiros guardando o portão._

_Meu avô dizia que a casa já existia em sua infância. E na infância de seu avô também. Ou seja, era mais antiga que a própria cidade à sua volta. Ele me contava diversas histórias sobre aquele local, dizia que era habitada por uma família composta de quatro irmãs que diziam ser muito bonitas, mas que ninguém conhecia de fato. Contava, com um brilho nos olhos miúdos, que para entrar naquela propriedade, era preciso ser um homem ou uma mulher de muita coragem ou ter uma vontade muito grande no coração._

_Dizia isso porque, segundo as lendas que conhecia, quem adentrasse o portão de ébano daquela casa, tinha realizado o desejo mais íntimo e profundo de seu coração. Ou sua maior vontade naquele instante. Foi por isso que, anos depois, eu passei pelo portão de ferro, caminhei pelo jardim bem cuidado e entrei pela porta de ébano, mas ainda não sei se movido pela coragem, pelo meu desejo mais íntimo, pela minha vontade ou por puro desespero._

_Fato é que, dentro daquela casa, eu tive a experiência mais aterrorizante da minha vida. E mais gratificante também..._

-x-x-x-x-

Fechou os olhos castanhos escuros, baixando a cabeça lentamente, tocando com uma das mãos o espelho frio à sua frente. Logo, as longas melenas negras caíram por seus ombros, escondendo o rosto pálido e as lágrimas que poucas vezes alguém vira rolar por sua face. Sabia que todas as lembranças daqueles que um dia passaram pela casa ficavam ali guardadas, mas nunca imaginara encontrar justo aquela.

Atrás de si uma moça um tanto mais jovem também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos avermelhados, a franja da mesma cor grudava em suas bochechas molhadas. Uma outra menor, a abraçava pela cintura, soluçando. Os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, os cabelos da mesma cor e encaracolados se soltavam do coque, tamanha era a contração de seu peito por conta do choro incontido. Encostada ao batente da porta, a última das jovens tinha os olhos baixos, lágrimas silenciosas embaçavam as íris castanhas mais claras, quase do mesmo tom dos longos cabelos. Todas ali, sem exceção, estavam muito emocionadas.

De súbito, o som de vidro se quebrando chamou a atenção em todo ambiente. E aquela que estava mais próxima ao espelho tinha a mão direita fechada e cheia de sangue, os nós dos dedos estavam cheios de pequenas lascas de vidro grudadas. Onde antes estava o espelho, agora se via um quadro negro, vazio, e centenas de pedaços que refletiam sua imagem no chão.

-As lembranças... – ela disse, com voz fria, virando-se para as demais, que a fitavam surpresas – ... Devem ficar apenas em nossa memória...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, que mistério! Gostaram do prólogo? Ficou misterioso, deixou a todos curiosos? Sim?

Meninas, como devem ter notado, as três primeiras homenageadas e esta ficwriter que vos fala já apareceram... Fiz as aparências bem realistas mesmos para dar mais veracidade, fora que acho mais bacana fazê-las parecidas, já que são irmãs. Bem, próximo capítulo obviamente será o primeiro, será que alguém tem algum palpite de quem é o narrador deste prólogo? Difícil, já que não dei dicas...

Beijos e até o capítulo um!!!

(1) Eu não sei o nome desta folha, sei que sua árvore é típica do Canadá e fica amarelada no outono, é tão característica que estampa até a bandeira oficial do país.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I – Flores no deserto**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era madrugada, disso tinha certeza. Não andava com nenhum relógio, não precisaria mais disso depois que tudo estivesse acabado. Com passos pesados, entrou pelo portão de ferro que dava para a rua de paralelepípedos, passou pelo jardim sem ao menos reparar nos archotes acesos que iluminavam seu caminho. Caminhava de cabeça baixa, que somente levantou quando terminou de subir os degraus da escadaria e se colocou à frente do portão de ébano.

Foi então que o archote preso à direita da porta iluminou os olhos azuis, sem brilho algum ou mesmo sinal de vida, envoltos por pesadas olheiras. Os cabelos castanhos claros e curtos, encaracolados, estavam desgrenhados e sujos, seu rosto contraído em dor, suas mãos trêmulas que seguraram de maneira hesitante a maçaneta. Um simples giro e ela se abriu, revelando um corredor onde paredes, chão e teto eram da mesma cor, um tom de salmão com nuances de rosa pink, dando a sensação de serem uma mesma coisa, como se estivesse dentro de um tubo. Seguiu por ele, tinha curvas e tantas voltas que, mesmo sabendo que não tinha bifurcações ou portas, se precisasse voltar se perderia. Mas não, ele não voltaria. Ou pelo menos pensava que não.

Após alguns minutos naquele corredor, viu-se de frente à uma porta branca, com flores de todas as cores e tons pintadas. Quando esticou a mão para abrí-la, ela o fez sozinha. E a primeira visão que teve deixou-o atordoado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-O primeiro cliente da noite acaba de chegar, senhorita... – uma voz masculina e um tanto grave anunciou, em meio à penumbra em que se encontrava o cômodo.

-Eu percebi, Hyoga... Para que salão ele foi direcionado pelo oráculo?

-Para o primeiro, senhorita.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com passos incertos, ele entrou pela porta e, atordoado, não teve como não se admirar com o enorme salão. Era, na verdade, como uma extensão do jardim de entrada da casa, roseiras de flores vermelhas, brancas e amarelas circundavam as "paredes", que pareciam não existir tamanha era a verdade em seu tom de azul celeste, com um sol "pintado" que parecia mesmo iluminar o local e brancas nuvens que se movimentavam por elas. Canteiros de gérberas, flores do campo, flores de maio, azaléias, margaridas... Eram tantos e de tantos tipos que algumas nem conhecia. Bem no meio do salão, havia um lago com carpas e uma pequena ponte de madeira de mogno, que levava até uma árvore enorme e frondosa, uma paineira em flor. Nela, dois balanços presos ao seu galho mais forte e, pouco mais atrás, um coreto em madeira pintada de branco.

-Você entrou em minha casa porque quer que seu desejo mais profundo se realize, Aiolia... – uma voz feminina lhe disse, era uma jovem que vinha do coreto em sua direção, estava parado junto aos balanços – Mas será que tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que quer?

Ele não soube responder, estava atônito em encontrar uma jovem garota ali, adolescente talvez, não mais que dezoito anos. Os cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, compridos, estavam soltos pelas costas, balançavam ao sabor de uma brisa que não fazia idéia de onde vinha. O vestido branco com pequenas rosas vermelhas bordadas era de um tecido leve e caía até os joelhos, estava descalça e trazia uma margarida nas mãos, que ofereceu ao rapaz. Fitando-o com os olhos da mesma cor que seu cabelos, viu Aiolia aceitar a flor, havia uma certa confusão em seus olhos azuis.

-Você pode me empurrar, Aiolia? Sozinha não consigo ir muito alto... – ela pediu com um sorriso, sentando-se em um dos balanços. O rapaz nada entendeu, ficou parado, encarando-a sem reação – O que foi, Aiolia? Por um acaso não tem força suficiente para me empurrar no balanço?

-Não... – ele falou, de maneira quase inaudível – Não foi para isso que vim até aqui...

-Eu sei... Mas você ainda não tem certeza do que realmente quer... Enquanto seu coração se decide, por que não brincamos um pouco juntos?

Havia algo diferente naquela garota. Algo que Aiolia não sabia dizer o que era, mas que o fazia se sentir de certa forma, consolado. Algo que há muito precisava. Ainda meio sem jeito, ele começou a empurrar o balanço, que conforme ganhava altura, provocava risos na jovem, ela jogava a cabeça para trás e fechava os olhos, como se assim pudesse ter a sensação de voar.

Era bonita, sem dúvida. E como podia saber que ele tinha tantas dúvidas quanto ao que realmente desejava?

-x-x-x-x-x-

A fumaça proveniente de charutos baratos e cigarros era abundante naquela ambiente, assim como o cheiro forte do uísque que os clientes bebiam, muitas vezes misturado com vodca. Uma jukebox antiga tocava um jazz melancólico, uma melodia suave e com notas que demonstravam uma tristeza profunda, talvez pela perda de alguém muito querido.

Ah, sim, ele um dia também perdera alguém. Ou melhor, havia sido o responsável pela perda. Ainda lutava contra a dor que sentia pela morte, a raiva e a culpa que o consumiam, como pudera deixar-se levar por seus demônios interiores daquela maneira?

Os olhos azuis profundos miraram o fundo do copo de uísque, vazio, a quinta dose da noite. Já estava tão acostumado àquela rotina de todas as noites estar ali, bebendo e se remoendo em dor, que a bebida já não fazia mais efeito em seu corpo. Os longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo baixo, caíam por seus ombros cansados, pareciam até um peso a mais que se obrigava a carregar.

Pior do que o que sentia naquele momento, era não saber exatamente o que queria da vida. O que fazer com ela. Não ter coragem sequer para desejar a morte, o único meio que enxergava para se punir de seu pecado.

Com um suspiro cansado, largou sobre a mesa do bar uma nota de alto valor e saiu, colocando seu casaco negro para se proteger do frio intenso da madrugada. E, como fazia quase todas as noites, não voltou para casa. Tomou outro rumo, para um outro lugar. Aquele que lhe trazia as piores lembranças de sua vida. E que também, estranhamente, lhe dava alguma paz.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O riso daquela garota lhe soava agora como uma canção, daquelas de melodia suave e fácil que aprendera quando criança, geralmente cantadas pelo irmão mais velho. Aquele que era o principal motivo para estar ali, naquela madrugada.

De repente, parou de empurrar o balanço, afastando-se alguns passos para trás. A jovem logo percebeu e esticou seus pés em direção ao chão, parando o balanço. Com um ar mais sério, ela foi até Aiolia, que parecia cansado.

-O que foi, Aiolia? Sente-se mal? – ela perguntou, pousando uma das mãos sobre o rosto do rapaz, que estava vermelho e quente. Ele negou com um aceno.

-Não, é que... Não sei. Na verdade, não sei de mais nada... Eu não vim até aqui para brincar de balanço, muito menos para ter dúvidas sobre minha decisão...

-Façamos o seguinte, então... Vá para sua casa, descanse e pense bem no que realmente deseja e volte amanhã... Se estiver firme em sua decisão, poderá ter a realização do que quer seu coração...

Falava com tamanha firmeza e doçura que Aiolia assentiu, baixando a cabeça. Ela então beijou-lhe a testa e voltou para o coreto, como se estivesse indo embora.

-Espere! – ele a chamou, antes de tomar o caminho da saída – Não me disse como se chama...

-É Helena... – ela respondeu, acenando alegremente para ele e com um enorme sorriso no rosto jovial.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Para aqueles que pisavam ali a primeira vez, era uma experiência aterrorizante e um tanto confusa. Mas não para ele, que já pisara naquele corredor tantas vezes que já não se confundia mais com as paredes, teto e chão pintados como um tabuleiro de xadrez. Podia até caminhar de olhos fechados que saberia exatamente onde estaria a porta, pintada com a mesma trama.

Entrou por ela poucos minutos depois, dando de cara com um salão que mais parecia uma biblioteca antiga, em estilo vitoriano. Escadas de ferro em caracol interligavam o térreo aos mezaninos, paredes eram forradas de livros e estantes e pesadas cortinas de veludo negro encobriam as janelas. Abaixo de um dos mezaninos, algumas mesas de madeira maciça e entalhada, onde costumava se sentar para tomar um chá, servido por um rapaz de longos cabelos negros e lisos, sempre muito solícito e silencioso, ou quem sabe, sentar-se na confortável poltrona de couro e veludo em frente à lareira para ler um livro.

Foi o que fez naquela madrugada. Como sempre, o rapaz veio até si, trazendo o chá e alguns bolinhos. Agradeceu-o e voltou sua atenção ao livro, sabia que não adiantava tentar querer conversa, aquele rapaz nunca lhe dava ouvidos ou mesmo respondia suas questões.

-Ele me parece mais calmo esta noite, Shiryu... – disse uma voz calma e melodiosa ao rapaz, que acabara de subir para o mezanino principal – Mas nem por isso menos atormentado. Serviu-lhe o chá inglês de bergamota (1)?

-Sim, senhorita... Aceita uma xícara também?

A dona da voz, uma jovem mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos avermelhados sorriu, aceitando a oferta de seu criado. Sentando-se em uma poltrona que ficava na penumbra, de onde ninguém jamais poderia saber que era observado, ela dedicou então sua atenção àquele homem, que lhe parecia tão altivo com seus longos cabelos negros e olhos tão azuis, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um ar de eterna melancolia e um tanto de insanidade também.

Mas ela sabia muito bem os motivos para tal olhar. E, por tanto, era inevitável que um suspiro resignado e triste abandonasse seus lábios.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_A dor que me consumia era tamanha que eu já não via mais nada, não queria saber de mais nada. Apenas o vazio me interessava, ou alguma maneira de aplacar tanto sofrimento... Não queria ter o mesmo fim de minha mãe, que morrera definhando por conta da tristeza pela morte de meu pai na guerra, não queria que aquele câncer maldito se instalasse também em mim..._

_Só havia uma maneira de dar um fim em toda dor e sofrimento. E estava tão decidido que entrei correndo pelo portão de ferro, mal vi a porta de ébano se abrir à minha frente. Quando dei por mim, estava em um corredor escuro, parecia todo pintado de cinza, paredes, chão e teto do mesmo tom. E uma névoa espessa que somente se dissipou quando, após minutos que para mim pareceram uma eternidade, eu encontrei uma porta. Quando a abri, confesso que não pude conter minha surpresa com o que via._

_Um grande salão, todo envidraçado, cercado por pesadas cortinas de veludo cinza e azul, vi que nevava do lado de fora das janelas. Mas como, se estávamos no verão, muito quente por sinal? Havia diversas mesas pelo ambiente, todas arrumadas para o jantar, a que se encontrava exatamente no centro tinha duas velas acesas e um rapaz de pele branca, cabelos loiros até o pescoço e olhos azuis em tom turquesa servia vinho tinto em taças de cristal. Obviamente que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, respirando fundo fui até ele e quando tentei lhe perguntar algo, ouvi a voz em tom grave, porém aveludado, vir ao meu ouvido._

_-Não se preocupe que seu desejo se realizará, meu rapaz... Apenas quis lhe conceder um último e prazeroso jantar antes de tudo se consumar..._

_Olhei à minha direita e vi a jovem mulher que me falara. Cabelos negros e soltos, na altura dos ombros, com uma franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos, castanhos escuros. Usava um vestido em tons de cinza variados, com um degradée, de algum tecido pesado, mas que em seu corpo parecia tão suave. Com um olhar sério, indicou-me uma das cadeiras, na qual não sentei, desabei._

_A partir daquele instante, eu percebi que minha vida jamais seria a mesma. E o quanto eu seria grato por isso._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sazinha apareceu, êba!!! E quem seriam as outras duas, hein? A primeira, que falou com o Hyoga, é a mesma deste final, olha a dica! Final que, aliás, continua sem revelar quem é o narrador, o fio condutor de toda trama, hehehehe... Quem adivinhar antes de eu dar qualquer dica ou fizer a revelação, ganha um presentinho especial da Sheilinha...

(1) Bergamota é a nossa popular e deliciosa mexirica, gente... É que inglês é muito metido para chamar a fruta assim, né...


End file.
